1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for the production of aromatics. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for increasing the production of aromatics in crude cracking.
2. Background Art
This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the technique described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Cracking of hydrocarbons is commonly used in the petrochemical industry to produce useful chemicals, such as ethylene, propylene, butenes, butadienes, and the like. Certain aromatics, such as benzene, toluene, and xylene may also be produced during the cracking of hydrocarbons.
Hydrocarbon sources that may be used in the production of such useful chemicals may include, for example, crude oils and natural gas. Both crude oil and natural gas are recovered by drilling wellbores into hydrocarbon containing formations. The oil and/or gas are then extracted/produced from the wellbore. The produced crude oil and/or gas may then be piped to a refinery or piped to a storage facility.
During the refining of crude oil, the oil is conventionally transferred to a refinery, wherein the oil is distilled into separate components. The individual components may then be further refined to convert the components into desired products. The conversion and separation of the individual components may involve, for example, thermal cracking, catalytic cracking, reforming, isomerization, alkylation, hydrogen treatment, compression, extraction, etc.
During the production of olefins, the refining of oil into ethylene, propylene, butenes, butadienes, and the like often results in the under production of certain valuable aromatics, such as benzene, toluene, and xylene.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for systems and methods for increasing the production of aromatics from crude oil. The presently disclosed technique is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above. Furthermore, the art is always receptive to improvements or alternative means, methods and configurations.